


Uncertainty

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on the httyd books instead of movies, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (How to Train Your Dragon AU) Reiner's the son of the Hysterics' chief. Bertolt is his bardigard, and Reiner has something to say.





	Uncertainty

“Hey,” Reiner says, leaning into your shoulder. “You alright..?” He puts his hand on yours and you notice that you're gripping the grass below you two with white knuckles. 

“I…. yeah,” you say. You smile and lean back into him. “I’m just thinking.” You were thinking of home. You used to live so far south. You miss the warmth sometimes.. but for that purpose you're glad that you've got Embertooth, who’s wrapping around you and transferring her own warmth onto you. 

“Oh…” He grips your hand even tighter, sighing into your fur collar. “You smell like ash,” he muses, taking a deep breath. 

“Oh..” you echo. You twist away, in case the smell’s bugging him. You don't want to do that..

“I like it.” He chuckles and practically buries his face in your collar. 

Oh. You can't help but smile a little as he leans more into you. His other arm wraps around you until he’s hugging you. You lean into the hug, noticing his hair spikes up into your face, almost like the cold of the area permanently froze his hair. It's kinda cute, too.

You sit in silence for a while, watching the sun set, turning the sea a deep pink colour. You're dimly aware of Reiner pulling his face out of your collar. 

Another minute goes by, and the sun starts to finally disappear, leaving ice floes as blackened silhouettes. “Can I ask a question..?” Reiner asks as soon as even the water loses its illumination. The moon hasn't even started to glow over the Hysterics’ land.

“Sure,” you respond idly. He sounds curious, and that sends a spike of anxiety through you, but you push it away. 

“Have you ever kissed another guy?” Reiner asked, in complete darkness. 

To that, you're thrown completely off guard. You never had. There were no men on the Bog Burglars island. “No,” you admit.

“Neither have I…” Reiner ventures. He takes a slow breath and leans into your shoulder again. “This is going to sound  _ bad _ but… I really like you. As more than a bardigard…”

Oh. You never would admit it unless he did first, but you liked him a lot too… you lean back into him. 

“So… would you wanna try?”

Finally, moonlight starts to wash over them, illuminating every perfect curve of Reiner’s face. 

“Yes,” you say. You don't know what you expect next, but Reiner rubs against your collar before leaning up and kissing your cheek.

“You sure?” he asks, like he himself isn't. 

“I like -- love -- you too,” you say, “but I'm only sure if you are.”

“Then..” he gulps audibly. “Then yeah. I'm sure.”

You cup his chin and lean down to kiss him. He turns up to you and closes the gap between your lips, and you notice everything slow. You’re unsure, so unsure, waiting for him to realize you’re just some fake, but he doesn’t. So you lean in more. Unsure as you are, this is right. This is what you want. What you both want.

He’s soft and warm, something he doesn’t really show to the others around him. Everything feels soft, and his breath is hot in your mouth… you never expected to like this feeling but something in your chest swells. Maybe it’s him… maybe you just love him more than you ever thought.

He finally pulls away and you don’t want him to. His eyes flutter open and you wait for him to say something, but he doesn’t. He grins, cheeks flushed, and leans in to hug you. “I… can’t believe you like me too.” He nestles himself in the fur of your vest and you welcome him. You never expected it either. You’re wordless…

“Love you,” is all you can say. It sounds like a correction, but it’s true.

Another laugh that turns into a tiny sob. “Yeah,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting it… I love you too.”


End file.
